


A New Way of Resolving

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of argument, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst dialogue prompt, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Apologies, Arguments, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilty Crowley (Good Omens), Hopeful Ending, M/M, Reconciliation, Sad Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Later, Crowley barely remembers what set them off. He’s feeling edgy; so is Aziraphale, apparently; they’re drinking; their bickering spirals into something realer, angrier, reopening old wounds. They separate in mutual hurt.Their first fight since Armageddon.Demons don’t apologize.(Angst dialogue prompt fill #2.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	A New Way of Resolving

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning round two of this prompt set! Back to angst. See prompt in end notes.

Later, Crowley barely remembers what set them off. He’s feeling edgy; so is Aziraphale, apparently; they’re drinking; their bickering spirals into something realer, angrier, reopening old wounds. They separate in mutual hurt.

Their first fight since Armageddon.

~ ~ ~

Someone intercepts Crowley by the flat complex elevator. It’s his neighbor, the little old lady downstairs. She frowns up at him. “Is something wrong, Anthony?”

“ _Yesss,_ ” Crowley snarls, because he’s in that kind of a mood — and because she’s the kind of little old lady who draws things out with a look, he adds, “I said things wrong, I didn’t mean it, he’ll never speak to me again, I just wanted—”

The elevator arrives before Crowley concludes the sentence. Probably for the best.

As the doors shut, he hears the woman saying sympathetically, “Mistakes are easily made in the moment. Apologies are not. But sometimes they’re worthwhile.”

_Ha._

~ ~ ~

Demons don’t apologize. Admitting error is weakness, and you don’t show weakness in Hell. Besides, why apologize when one’s identity is defined by remorselessness and unforgivability?

Having picked up human habits, Crowley does occasionally say “sorry.” _Sorry I’m late. Sorry, dunked a duck. Sorry, couldn’t resist a dig at fundamentalists._

Not when he’s _sincerely_ sorry, though.

Not even to the one being who is the exception to so many of Crowley’s other rules. Aziraphale and Crowley don’t apologize to each other. They just _don’t_.

They resolve their fights with silence, followed by near-catastrophe, followed by pretending the fight never happened.

The one time Crowley _did_ try apologizing…

Well. Right after forgiving Crowley, Aziraphale was discorporated. Crowley prefers not to think about it.

~ ~ ~

Plant terrorization accomplished yet unsatisfying, Crowley sits. Stands. Paces. Sits.

He doesn’t _want_ silence. He doesn’t _want_ near-catastrophe. He wants to be _with_ Aziraphale. He wants to keep their newfound _together_.

He wants another way to resolve this, one that doesn’t involve Nazi spies, or exorcist cults, or apocalypses. He wants…

He picks up the phone. Starts to dial. Stops. Suppresses a scream.

Thoughts roil.

_Mistakes are easily made in the moment._

_Unforgivable._

_Apologies are not._

_Leaping flames._

_Sometimes they’re worthwhile._

Crowley’s fingers twitch towards the phone keyboard again.

The phone rings.

~ ~ ~

“Crowley? Crowley, please, this is Aziraphale. I… I’m so sorry.”

Maybe there _is_ another way they can resolve this.

Crowley answers. Gruff; strangled; sincere. “I’m ssorry, too.”

~ ~ ~

Later, the little old lady sees them in the parking lot, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Mistakes are easily made in the moment. Apologies are not.”
> 
> As usual, I greatly appreciate any kudos, and particularly any comments, that you care to leave. Have a lovely day!


End file.
